Absolvement
by TheKipper1
Summary: "Name?" The men in black sharply inquired. "Emma Horc" I smirked at these gullible people. "Why are you here?" Silence... The men looked me up and down. "Why are you here Horc' I sniggered, " Like I'll tell you."


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I've wanted to try to write a story where even the reader does not know certain facts about the main character. It is first person view, but the OC won't expose facts carelessly thus giving more of a surprise factor to the story. This is just a experiment!**

 **I do NOT own any of the Avengers - only my OC.**

I was getting ready to update myself on how my restaurant was doing and dressed in black leather jeans matching with a red vest over my blue T-shirt. My tennis shoes were sliding across the pavement as I lightly skipped and arrived at my destination.

I stood outside the closed door swinging the handles apart. A sudden influx of sounds invaded my ears. "Thank you very much for coming!" The bell rang signaling the exit of one of the many customers today. I turned around to swing myself through the flurry of tables and chairs. The restaurant was stuffed today, considering it being a work day, you would think that people would be working at this time. Instead they choose to come and dine at my shawarma restaurant.

"Yes, yes, we have large and small sizes for the sodas." Kayla, my waitress, took her notepad out and started scribbling across the paper. She raced back to the counter ordering a full family meal entree for table number 6.

"Eight more orders of #2!"

"No, those are freshly baked beef! They don't go into the trash."

"Don't drop the lettuce again, Jacob!"

Yep. It was just a normal Weekday. I walked up to the bar where a man with a slight stubble and suit tended to the bar. He stood over me at the height of 6'2. As soon as he made eye contact with me, the smile he wore drooped a little. "Hey Boss, Checking in today? Ya know that I can handle the shop for one day without you working right?" His tone was playful and yet the look in his eyes told me to go home and rest for a day.

I responded with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin. "Yeah, but I can't possibly trust Jacob with the lettuce alone although I'm sure that Bryan would take care of him."

"Boss, ya can't keep coming to work every day. How am I going to learn how to take over in the future?"

"You? Take over My baby? Ha! You are years too early for that, Matt. I'm fine, I've rested enough at home." My tone was light, but my heart weighted down from the fact that I was utterly alone when it came to familial relations. All I had was my figurative family at my shawarma establishment.

"Oh yeah, so you were working on your project. Which you never showed me." He mocked a hurt look and clutched his chest. "And don't think that you can get me off the topic, that is not resting."

"Matt, you know that I like to keep my projects a secret until they are completed. I can assure you that I am as healthy as a horse."

Matt sighed, his face of exasperation and dried his hand on a white cotton towel. He walked around the corner of the bar and pushed me gently towards the exit. "Woah, whoa, what are you doing?"

"You are going to go home and rest! I am pretty sure that you haven't slept for a few days. You are officially off duty." He gestured to himself. "After all, this handsome stud is going to run this store and attract more customers for you. Once you come back, this place will be full of female- or male- customers!" His face was set in a confident smile.

"I don't need this place to be a whorehouse, I need it to be a restaurant." A few customers peeked over at our conversation at the not-so-quiet whisper I just shouted, but once they recognized me, they turned back. Matt gave me a warning look, and I conceded.

Walking towards the exit, I looked back at Matt over my shoulder. "Fine, I'll leave for today. You win for now" Glaring at his mirthful smile, I opened the door and exited the building and began my walk home.

New York was always busy, there were black masses of office workers crossing the streets occupied with the background sounds of cars honking. Swaying my hips to the music of the crowd, I tried to make my way quickly through the crowd to get to the crosswalk.

"AHHHHHH!" My head whipped to the right side where the scream came from. A woman in black office uniform was pointing up towards the skylight. I followed her gaze but couldn't see anything past the Stark Tower. I stepped back putting my back to the building behind me.

"Wha-?" Gasps were heard around me but I was focused on the distortion of air above Stark Tower. I stepped forward to get a closer look as the people around me tried to pull me back from doing so. The sky above Stark Tower was twisting, almost like.. like a portal… And then it began to open. The sky opened! WTF!?


End file.
